Kagome es mía!
by AriaTaisho
Summary: -me perteneces!-no soy un objeto!-no he dicho eso! he dicho que eres mía!-no soy de nadie!-pero te amo kagome-y yo te odio inuyasha
1. prologo

tan!

este fic ya lo subí lo se solo que lle cambie el contenido XD!

para que quede mejor

*aplausos*

* * *

_**¡Los recuerdos son los mejores! siempre serán así**_

—¿Lo recuerdas?—rio de manera infantil

¿Como olvidar esos días?

_¡Como!_

Recordaba esos días como si su maldita mente lo hubiera grabado y se lo repitiera uno y otra vez

—Fue lindo—ella sonrio

¿Lindo? ¿¡Lindo!?

maldición, eso no había sido lindo al contrario, era todo lo jodidamente contrario, si pudiera regresar a esos días juraba que se habría tirado de un precipicio antes de hacer tantas tonterías juraba que nunca

_¡Nunca!_

volvería a pasar por esa vergüenza nunca ¡jamas! ni porque le ofrecieran todo el Ramen del mundo nunca volvería a pasar por eso

Fruncio el seño, suspiro mientras veía a su esposa sonreirle bueno si a ella le parecía lindo para el lo seria aunque lo crean loco

Y vaya que lo estaba

—Si, Kagome lo que digas—la vio agrandar su sonrisa y levantarse

—Voy a preparar te Inuyasha.

Se la quedo viendo como imbécil si porque eso era un

I-M-B-E-C-I-L

Cuando estaba con ella no pensaba con claridad, por ejemplo, con sus celos

¿Cuantos problemas había tenido con sus celos? Muchos

Si alguien le hablaba

Celos

Si la abrazaba otro hombre que no fuera el

Celos

Si alguien aunque sea pensaba en ella

Celos

¡Si! era un completo imbécil y por eso había comenzado aquel problema por su malditos celos

En el mundo había muchos hombres y a quien tenia que joder Kami

_¡A el! _

definitivamente todo el mundo estaba en su contra

_Pero...en ese día todo estaba en su contra hasta esa pequeña roquita que siempre pateaba estaba en su contra_

_déjenme contarles que paso en ese día..._

_Pues algo_

_Jodidamente malo_

* * *

tan!

si ya había subido este fic peroooooo!

lo mejore por si se podría decir el próximo cap es como el primero de Kagome es mía es lo mismo

para los que lo leyeron

pero mejorado XD

mañana el próximo cap!

*._. poker face*

**fin de la transmisión :)**


	2. Problema parte 1

hola! gente bonita

tan! como les prometí XD

aquí esta la continuación!

*aplausos*

* * *

Bufo y miro de reojo a sus compañeros, gruñó

**razón**

se habían creído los muy tontos los que unos aldeanos les dijeron ''porfavor ayuden a la aldea próxima hay un demonio que los acecha''.

Si claro y el era el mas querido sobre la faz de la tierra.

Y para aumentarle cartas al asunto el lobo apestoso los acompañaba y estaba demasiado cerca de Kagome.

Toco el mango de su espada tal vez si calculaba bien podría partir a Koga a la mitad.

_¡oh si! eso seria lo mejor_

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba estampado en el suelo

¡Mujer desgraciada!

—Maldita ¿por que lo hiciste?—logro decir mientras levantaba levemente el rostro y escupía la tierra que había en su boca

—¡Casi matas al joven Koga!—Grito ella poniéndose a su altura

El solo logro gruñir

Mierda, otra vez había pasado no tenia control sobre el cuando estaba con..._Celos_

—Inuyasha no esta bien que siempre hagas eso, mi amigo puedes resolver las cosas sin violencia—Le lanzo una mirada fría a Miroku y el susodicho trago duro y se escondió detras de Sango quien suspiro

—Ya no importa—dijo Kagome sonriente haciendo que tanto el como Koga se quedaran como idiotas viendola—vamonos asi llegaremos mas rapido—sugirio ella para luego pararse y ponerse esta vez al lado de Sango y Miroku dejándolo a Koga con Shippo

El se levanto, se sacudió la ropa y siguió caminando hacia aquella aldea en ''problemas''

* * *

Bueno tenia que admitirlo la aldea si estaba en problemas y enormes, trago duro y dio un paso adelante hacia un niño

—eh mocoso—logro articular acercándose mas—¿Que ha pasado aquí?—pregunto poniendose a la altura de aquel niño

—Kiu no perdona el no perdona—sollozo el niño—El hizo esto el mato a los de la aldea el mato a mis padres yo vi todo... yo—Miro a Sango como pidiéndole ayuda el no sabia consolar, menos aun a niños

Sango sonrió y se acerco hacia el pequeño inclinándose al igual que Inuyasha

—Tranquilo, ya ha pasado—dijo la castaña en un susurro mientras le acariciaba los cabellos al niño quien se lanzo hacia ella abrazándola como si la vida se le fuera en ello

El suspiro, se levanto y se dirigió hacia Kagome quien estaba mas o menos con la mirada un poco opaca por aquella escena

—Kagome..—hubiera continuado pero alguien lo interrumpió

—Kagome tranquila yo estoy aquí para consolarte—Dijo Koga sonriendo para si, haciendo que Inuyasha lo quisiera despedazar

—Ya no pasa nada, vamos no podemos dejar que ese demonio haga desastres—Koga asintio y paso al lado de Inuyasha pegandole levemente en el hombro, ganándose un gruñido de parte del Hanyou

* * *

La espesura del bosque tapaba un rostro maquiavelico que observaba todo lo que pasaba; en su rostro apareció una sonrisa ya sabia quien era su próxima victima, y que la pesadilla que esta iba a tener seria muy jugosa.

* * *

tan! no tengo que decir asi que

*._. poker face*

**fin de la transmisión :)**


End file.
